


Something Borrowed

by Chychyd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoption, Bev Marsh the #1 reddie stan, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Richie tozier is a huge sap, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bev and ben's wedding, the losers as one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: Richie Tozier: The Worlds Biggest Sap.The sweetest reddie engagement fic. They deserve to be happy.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been pretty dark lately, so please enjoy a single ray of sunshine before we returned to our regularly scheduled program.

When Ben and Bev announced they were getting married, a grand ceremony was expected. The marriage between a well-known fashion designer and an amazing architect? Should have been the most exquisite and sophisticated ceremony of the century. But both Bev and Ben agreed they wanted something small- intimate. Bev had already been married once and it was the wedding of the century then. She had pictures, still- because it was a large part of her life and although her ex husband was a horrible and shitty person, some part of her couldn’t let go.

And it was understood. No one judged her for it or questioned it. They all clung to their past in ways that were hard to understand. But the people who mattered didn’t care.

Which is why on April 22 nd , 2017, only the people that mattered sat in the audience- chairs slowly sinking in the sand while the salty beach air messed up their hair.

The ceremony might have been small, but it was still one of the most gorgeous they had ever seen. Everything was beautifully shades of whites and creams, all flowy and perfect against the blue of the sky and water. Bev donned an off-white dress that flowed perfectly and sat just off her shoulders. She was barefoot as she walked through the sand and the pale pink petals that had lined the way to the gorgeous arch where Ben was waiting at the end in an equally flowy all white suit. No tie, no jacket, no shoes. Just tan pants and a nearly sheer white button down that was unbuttoned just enough to show that he definitely waxes his chest.

By the end of the ceremony, all nine of them- including Patty and Audra, were in tears. Mike married them and barely made it though “You may now kiss the bride,” before the tears started running. But as they were all getting up to head back to the house (mansion) they had rented for the occasion, Bev stopped them.

“There’s one more thing we need to tell you guys.” 

Everyone took their seats, anxiously looking between each other.

“Ben and I just found out as of the other day… we got approved.”

Bev and Ben were holding hands, huge smiles on their faces and bodies obviously holding so much excitement. They were met with confused faces.

“Adoption, guys. Our adoption application got approved.”

Screams and cheers erupted from the group. Bystanders probably thought it was a group of twenty or more people with how loud their cheers were.

Tears flowed freely as everyone hugged each other, so excited for this new chapter in their friend’s lives. Bev sniffled and tried to stop her makeup from streaming down her face. “We’re supposed to have our little girl by summer.”

And in July of that year, all the Losers made a trip to the Hanscom home to meet the beautiful little girl. It was like a gender reveal and a first birthday party all in one, even though she was already almost three years old. The bumbling toddler had beautiful olive skin and striking green eyes. Her hair was dark, and her messy curls sat just above her shoulders. 

“She reminds me of you.” Eddie chuckled and nudged Richie as they dodged a flying bottle coming their way. 

Bev laughed and apologized, picking up the disregarded bottle. “You know, Ben and I thought the same thing. Sure, you didn’t have any stints in Russia about three years ago?” 

Richie stopped and did a long and over exaggerated pause, stroking through the stubble on his chin as if it went down several inches. “You know, now that I think about it-”

“Don’t.” Eddie pointed with a fake disappointed look. “Just don’t.” 

Richie laughed and swung his arm around Eddie. “Oh, Eddie my love. You know no matter what I’ve done in my past, nothing will ever be as good as you. You’re it for me babycakes.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes through the kiss that followed and pretended he totally wasn’t blushing. 

As soon as all the Losers and spouses arrived, Bev and Ben had that same look of excitement as before, hovering around their beautiful daughter. Everyone couldn’t help but smile wide. They had all been through so much, to see them all as one big happy family is all they ever could have wanted. 

“So, as you guys know,” Bev started, hands clasped together in front of her excitedly. “Mila is from Russia and that’s the name that was given to her there and we absolutely love that name for her. But she was never given a middle name.”

“We knew from the beginning we wanted to have part of her named after one of you.” Ben added.

“If we could have named her after  _ all _ of you, we would have but unfortunately, Ben said  _ Pussyface _ isn’t allowed.” 

“My middle name is not  _ Pussyface _ . It’s-” Stan interjected.

“ _ Anyways _ ! We love each and every single one of you  _ but _ , you all being male did not help this process at all. So, shame on all of you.” Ben silently agreed next to his wife. 

“For being male?” Eddie inquired from his place on the floor between Richie’s legs.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“It was a struggle, but after some back and forth we decided if we were going to use anyone’s name, it should be her God Father.”

All eyes were on Richie, who hated the fact that his chest tightened up so quick at the notion. “ _ Me _ ?” His jaw hung open a little too wide. “I don’t want to tell you now to name your kid but please tell me you didn’t give your daughter the middle name  _ Richard _ .”

Bev and Ben both laughed and shook their head. “No, we thought about Richie but decided on-”

“Oh god, please not Wentworth! Even I hate that name.” 

“ _ Well _ …”

“Bev. Beverly. The other love of my life. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life. An angel as I live and breathe-”

“Yes, Richie?”

“Please look my in my eyes and tell me that child’s legal name is not Mila Wentworth Hanscom.”

“Her name is Mila Wennie Hanscom.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” Richie sat back on the couch, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Eventually his face relaxed and he shrugged his shoulders. “I dig it.”

“Winnie? Like Winnie the Poo?”

“Yes, but with an E instead of and I so it’s spelt more like Went.”

The group chatted over one another in their own conversations while Mila held Richie’s attention from the other side of the room. The little girl was playing with some toys on the floor and then as if knowing she was being stared at, looked up and met Richie’s eyes. They stayed like that for a while, longer than he expected a two-year-old to hold eye contact for before he stood up suddenly.

Richie cleared his throat. “I’m going to go have a cigarette real quick.” He announced before jogging out of the house. 

“I thought you got him to quit?” Mike asked Eddie.

Eddie sighed and nodded his head slowly, lips pursed together. “I did. He hasn’t had a cigarette in months.” There was a silent pause. “Should I go talk to him?”

Bev pushed herself off the couch. “I’ll do it. I think he’s a little freaked out about the name thing.”

Bev peaked through the window before stepping out. Richie was just passed the front doorsteps, patting his pockets before cursing himself. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the door behind him. “Please tell me you’re coming out here to bum me one and not tell my boyfriend about it.”

“No dice, me amour.” 

Richie sighed heavily and plopped down on the bottom step. Bev met him down there and shared the step. She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Hey,” She lowered her voice in that nice feather light way that she does. “What’s going on, Rich? Is this about Mila?”

Richie bit the inside of his cheek. “I- it’s just. I don’t-” He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “What if she hates me when she grows up? What if she hates her middle name because it’s named after me? What if I suck as a God Father?” His voice cracked at the end.

“Richie.” Bev ran a hand from the back of Richie’s head down his back. “Honey, look at me.” Richie picked up his head, wiping away some stray tears as he did. “Who is a hilarious comedian that has  _ two _ Netflix specials?”

Richie sniffled. “John Mulaney?” Bev raised her eyebrow. “Me.”

“Who came out of the closet on stage in front of like a million people  _ during _ his Netflix special?”

“Me.”

“Who saved the love of their life from being impaled seconds after almost dying himself?”

Richie sighed out a shaky breath, “Me.”

“Who keeps a baseball bat next to their bed with the words Pussy Slayer carved into it even though they’re-”

“Eddie told you about that?”

“Honey, I helped you move, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Anyways, what I’m saying is- I love you, Richie. You’re strong and loving and obviously hilarious. You’re not going to be a  _ good _ God Father, you’re going to be the  _ best _ God Father to Mila.”

Richie didn’t mean to let out the little sob that escaped his lips. It was out of relief this time, though. Bev took Richie’s hand in hers. “I have seen you kill for the people you love. I have no doubt in my mind that you would do the same for my daughter. For  _ your _ God Daughter.”

Richie snorted wetly. “Technically you didn’t see me kill him.”

“What I saw was enough.”

Richie chuckled and nodded his head. “Thanks Bev.” He kissed the side of Bev’s head, inhaling her rose scented shampoo. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rich. You’re my best friend. That’s why I picked you.”

“Ben’s not your best friend?”

“Ben is my husband. You’re my best friend.”

Richie blew out a raspberry. “Fuck, if getting married demotes you from best friend status, I guess I need to rethink this whole proposal thing.”

“You’re going to propose to Eddie?!” Bev squealed a little too loud. Richie quickly hushed her.

“Not if you don’t give me the fucking chance, fucking Christ.”

“When?” She whisper-shouted

Richie couldn’t help but smile wide thinking about it. “I don’t know- soon, hopefully. I had to make my manager hang onto the ring for me because if I sat it down I would forget where I put it and risk Eddie finding it but whenever I kept it on me I had to physically restrain myself from dropping down on one knee every time he gives me a blow-”

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

Richie laughed and then sucked in a long breath and let it out. “I want to marry him every second of every day, but I never know how I want to ask him. I mean, I’d do it the same way I came out, but I think he would kill me if I made him cry in front of that many people.”

“You’re not wrong. I don’t think public humiliation is his thing.”

“ _ Well _ ..”

“ _ Don’t _ . I do not want to know about your kinks, Richie. I really don’t”

“I also wanted to do it in front of you guys but apparently I need to obtain a Russian toddler to get everyone in the same room.” Richie whined playfully. 

“Well, you know…” Bev started slowly, the wheels obviously turning. She was smiling down at her own wedding ring. “I know Ben has some extra rings in the bedroom. Not engagement rings, obviously but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you borrowing one as a place holder until-”

Richie sputtered. “What? No way, Bev! This-” He gestured inside where laughing could be heard from somewhere in the house. “This is about you and Ben and Mila, I’m not going to upstage you guys- come on. This is about your family”

“Richie.” Bev slapped his knee. “This is about  _ our _ family. That includes you and Eddie. That includes everyone in my house. You guys  _ are _ our family.”

“Bev. I just- I don’t know if now is the right time, you know?” Richie sighed.

“Richie, I’m not going to force you to do it. I’m just saying, if you want to…” She let the rest go unsaid, Richie nodding his head. Bev stood up and reached down for Richie’s hand. “Now, let’s get back in there before they think we’re chain smoking to avoid the party again.”

Richie scoffed as he took her hand and stood. “How old do they think we are?”

“How old do you act?” Bev opened the door, the sound of laughter filling their ears as they entered the house.

“Touché.”

Turning the corner, Richie felt all the air leave his lungs. He felt like he just got punched in the gut for not listening to the insistent “Beep beep, Richie.” He stopped in his tracks, unable to move and unable to take his eyes off the scene in front of him. 

Beautiful little Mila, bouncing up and down on Eddie’s lap, squealing and laughing with joy as Eddie recited a nursery rhyme to the beat of the bounces. Both were smiling wide as Mila bounced up and down a few times and then Eddie tipped her backwards but never let her fall. Her tiny hands gripped tightly around each of Eddie’s index fingers. Richie felt a warmth like he never had before. Like his heart just pissed itself.

“You sure you don’t want me to go grab a ring?” Bev whispered in his ear, making Richie jump. He didn’t even realize she was still standing next to him.

“They’re so beautiful.” He whispered back, still in awe.

“They are. You guys are going to make a hell of a Christmas card one day.” Bev clapped her hand down on Richie’s shoulder. “I’ll even let you borrow mine if you don’t have your own.” She giggled before turning and heading up the stairs behind him. “Rich!” She whisper-shouted and motioned for him to follow.

When they finally made their way back downstairs, Mila was back on the floor, finding the colored building blocks more interesting than any of the boring adults talking and drinking the red stinky juice. 

“Wow, where have you guys been?” Bill asked, taking a swig of his beer.

“Fucking Ben’s wife, obviously.”

Bill tried his best to keep his spit out beer off the furniture, he really did.

“Oh, that’s  _ so _ not funny.” Eddie popped off.

Bev took her spot on Ben’s lap and whispered in his ear while the rest of the group laughed.

Richie let some time naturally pass. Everyone chatted and drank and ooh’d and aww’d over beautiful little Mila. The little girl was already as sweet as her parents, stumbling over to her toy bin and pulling something out, tottering over to one of the losers and placing it at their feet, going back and doing it again with a different toy. Each time they thanked her she beamed at them and laughed. 

A while later, they’re all chatting at the dinner table while Mila is taking a nap upstairs. “Rich, come help me get some more wine down.”

“You know your husband is taller-”

“Richieee.” She sang, already past the threshold.

Richie rolled his eyes and groaned, “Coming mommm!”

Bev was leaning against the countertop when Richie entered, swirling her wine in her glass. She gave him a questioning look. “Which cabinet?” He asked, hands on his hips.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s not why I called you in here, dipshit.”

“Oh.”

“When are you going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Richie.”

“Okay. Now? I guess?”

Bev smiled wide. “Good!” She opened the fridge and reached into the back. “Here.” She handed Richie a bottle of champagne and ushered him out.

Richie was nervous- more than nervous. But he hid it well, usually. He hid nerves with jokes and loud noises and anything other than showing emotion. Make the crowd laugh and then walk away. It was supposed to be that easy.

But proposing to the love of your life- you can’t just walk away.

Like that’s the opposite of what you’re doing here.

The loud clank of the bottle brought Richie out of his thoughts as he sat it down.

“Ooh, champagne! What are we celebrating?” Patty asked and added quickly, “Except the arrival of Mila, of course. Sorry.” She apologized in the most adorable way. Stan patted her knee under the table to reassure her. 

“That’s a great question Patty. Richie, what are we celebrating?” Bev chirped, putting Richie on the spot. 

Richie glared in her direction quickly before smoothing out his clothes out of nerves. “Well, as you guys have noticed, I haven’t been the center of attention today. So, I figured I needed to do something crazy and spontaneous so I could keep my ego inflated-”

“ _ Richie _ .” 

Richie pursed his lips together and met Bev’s serious eyes and nodded.

“That’s a lie. This is something I’ve been planning for a long time. Like, probably twenty something years or so…” He mumbled the twenty something, “And I figured, while I’ve got you all here, now is as best of a time as ever.”

He turned to Eddie next to him and met his gorgeous brown doe-eyes that were looking up at him with so much love and also some confusion. “Eddie my love.” He sighed, cupping the side of Eddie’s face and running his thumb over the still pink scar on his cheek. He could feel the tears already coming and wanted to roll his eyes. “I have loved you my whole life. I don’t remember a time in my life where I didn’t love you. Even when I couldn’t remember who you were and you didn’t remember me, my heart still loved you every single day. The moment I saw you again for the first time in 27 years, I knew I was going to do this. I knew from that moment that all I ever wanted in my life is you.” He took a deep breath and met Bev’s eyes again, who gave him a nod of encouragement. 

“But today that changed.” Eddie’s face fell some. “Because until today I thought the only thing I ever wanted was you. I thought the only thing my heart longed for was those big brown eyes and that tight little body.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Rich, what are you-”

Richie finally fell to one knee, pulling the borrowed ring out of his pocket but kept it clasped in his fist. “Today I realized, Eddie- not only do I want you- forever. I want us to be a  _ family _ . So, maybe this is a lot to ask and fuck me if I screw this up but-” he took in a big breath and held the ring up. “Edward Kaspbrak, will you please do me the insane honor of not only being my husband, but my baby daddy too?”

The room was so painfully silent, and he cursed his friends for this being the one and only time they ever knew when to shut up. Eddie stared down at the ring while tears welled up in his eyes. His mouth moved in a mumble.

“What?” Richie ducked his head to try to meet Eddie’s eyes.

“I said you’re such a fucking idiot.” He sniffled hard. “Yes! Fucking yes, of fucking course I will marry you, you stupid idiot!” He sobbed out in a way that made those words sound like a declaration of love, which it was. Cheers erupted from the table as Richie shakily slid the too-big ring on Eddie’s finger. They hugged for a long time, crying into each other shoulder before pulling back to kiss deeply and passionately.

Richie tried to explain through the tears about the ring and how it’s all Bev’s fault and he was totally going to do this in a much more romantic way that included tying the ring to a string hanging off his but Bev convinced him to do it this way.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for being able to get inside his concrete skin helmet.” Eddie laughed as he hugged Bev later that night as they were getting ready to head back to their hotel for the night before flying out in the morning. 

“He was going to do it whether I convinced him or not. He just needed the push to do it sooner than later.”

Eddie was looking longingly at Richie where he was saying goodbye to Mila- making funny faces and kissing her round little cheeks. “I would have waited forever, honestly.”

“But now you don’t have to.” Eddie looked back at Bev and smiled wide. “Keep me updated on the wedding plans?”

“Of course! Who else is going to help me plan it? If Richie has his way he’s going to be wearing an ugly Hawaiian shirt at the fucking alter.” They both cringed at the image and laughed together.

“I cannot believe you two are just gossiping about Bill like that.” Richie said loudly as he approached them, gaining a  _ what _ somewhere in the distance from Bill. Richie slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie leaned into him, looking up at his fiancé with all the love in the world.


End file.
